The Hideaway Bastard
by RobbXMargaery
Summary: Anne births the king a healthy bastard son and the king is happy. After overhearing a plan to have her and her son killed. Anne seeks protection in France, King Francis agrees to keep her safe and keep her whereabouts a secret.
1. Life so far

**July** **10th 1530**

Anne Boleyn stood on her bedroom balcony, overlooking the fields of Kent. Hever Castle held her happiest memories as a young child, but France and Margaret of Austria court held all. The king of England has caught her eye, which holds a dark soul. Promising to both herself and the Lord Jesus she shall keep her maidenhead until marriage, she intended that. Early in the year, she gave in to Henry and gave him her virginity.

Placing her hands on the small bump, Anne smiled gently at the feel of her small bump stomach. Her child was a bastard but will have titles and its Father will love them. She prayed for a healthy child but in her mind, she knew Henry was praying for a son.

Walking back into her chambers Anne picked a book off the table and sat by the warm fire. Henry sent her away from court but promised to visit. She called for a maid and asked for some ink so she could write a letter to the king.

He lavished her with the most beautiful jewellery, the finest silk and beautiful poems and songs. Mistress Emma placed the ink and a sheet of paper upon the table near Anne and left the room. Anne wrote to the king and ordered a servant to deliver it to the king. Henry still was finding a way for divorce, he didn't wish for every child she carried to be bastards. Hopefully, it will never come to that.

 **December 21st 1530**

Anne squeezed her sisters hand tightly as another contraction hit her body. The midwife told Anne to push, though she was tired, she did as she was told. After what felt like years of pushing, a loud wail was heard. The midwife had the baby cleaned and wrapped into a soft woollen blanket before placing the newborn into Anne's arms saying "You have a healthy son M'lady".

 **This is my first story, so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. the purpose is Anne births a healthy bastard son but goes to France after overhearing a conversation between the Spanish ambassador and William Brereton. They are planning to have her and her son poisoned. Anne and the newborn moved to court late January.**

 **This is a fanfiction, not the actual Tudor era. So if there are words that did not exist back then, I really don't mind. Plz review, fav and follow and suggest any names for Anne and Henry's son.**


	2. A newborn reaction

**22nd December 1530**

Anne looked down at the small bundle in her arms and smiled gently kissing her son's soft forehead. He was the very image of the king but has her dark hair. George entered the room and smiled.

"Dear sister, you look well, is my nephew well too?" George asks sitting beside Anne on the bed.

"Yes, my dear Brother, he is well. Did you send a letter king informing him, of our son's birth?" Anne asks.

"Yes, the moment he was born, I wrote a letter. The messenger left yesterday to court and returned early this morning. I expect a visit from his Majesty today or tomorrow" Anne nods and hands her maid her son, who lays him down in the cradle near Anne's bed.

"When Henry visited during the last couple of months, he spoke about having the baby and I move to court. Chambers of our own, no longer have to serve the Queen. Official mistress as well, Until I am his wife" Anne tells George, "Even titles and estates. Of course, I love all that but the Queen is very powerful. Her nephew is the emperor, her daughter the granddaughter of the great Isabelle and Ferdinand. The people love her".

"You gave the king a healthy son Anne. People will see that God approves of you to carry the Kings children, many will hopefully turn against the Spanish women and her bastard and will bend the knee to you".

" A bastard son I gave the king, I do suspect the king can just make him as his heir. England sees Little Mary as the rightful heir though, they will see my child as their Princesses threat. Why due to his gender" Anne tells him, looking towards her son's cradle. "If anything happens to him, my life will be a nightmare. Ever since father died of the sweat, the Duke of Suffolk, the Queen and many other courtiers saw me weak and powerless" before George could respond their sister Mary came rushing in.

"The king is here, George downstairs now," Mary tells him, Anne looks at Mary and points towards the cradle asking her to bring her son. Mary picks up her nephew and places him in his mother's arms, before leaving to join George downstairs to greet the king.

Anne lays her son against her chest and kisses the soft little head. Smiling as her son, snuggled up more closely against his mother. Henry entered the room, smiling at Anne as he sat on the bed beside her. He ran his fingers through Anne's curls and leaned down to kiss her, stroking the baby's soft head gently. Anne pulled back, smiling at Henry who smiled back at her.

"I hear we have a son," Henry says, running a finger down Anne's cheek.

"Yes, a healthy son. Has your famous temper I believe, fussed the whole night" Anne tells him, rubbing her son's back gently. Henry smiles and kisses her head.

"What did you expect, half Tudor half Boleyn. He soon will be stubborn like us. Have you thought of a name?".

" A few, mainly names from our family tree and at least two just at random" Anne answers handing Henry the babe who started to fuss. Anne laughs and Henry glares at her playfully.

"What are they?".

" Edward, James, Edmund, Geoffrey, William, Arthur and George. I would have picked your name but you already had a son named Henry with Elizabeth Blount" Anne answers.

"I approve of the names, you pick one".

"Maybe, George. Not just because it's my brother's name, it suits him well. Though I am sure George will be honoured to have his nephew named after him".

" I am sure he will be, once George is a month old I want you both to move to court. Chambers will be made for you near mine. If you want I can set up a household for him, at court or at his own estate" Henry asks.

"Maybe a year at court then moves to an estate early February next year" Anne answers.

 **Catherine of Aragon**

Chapuys stood in the Queen's chambers, waiting for Catherine to return from the chapel. A loyal supporter of the Emperor of Rome and Queen Catherine, Sir William Brereton overheard a messenger from Hever telling the King his mistress had birthed a son. A healthy young boy who is a threat to Princess Mary. A bastard he may be, but his mother is a witch and could curse the rightful heir of England.

Queen Catherine entered the chambers and Chapuys bowed to her, kissing the ring upon her finger. Catherine smiled and nodded for him to rise and dismissed her Ladies. Once the doors Catherine offered him a seat by the fire.

"Your Grace, I was not expecting a visit today from you. What may I do for you?" Catherine asks Chapuys.

"Your Majesty, I bring terrible news. The king's Whore birthed a son. Young and healthy, Sir Brereton informed me in the early hours and his Majesty is at Hever now visiting the women and her bastard" Chapuys answered watching the emotions on Catherine's face.

"His grace must be pleased. He is but a bastard, my lord, no threat to Mary. The people won't accept a bastard boy over a legitimate princess".

"I could solve the problem, your majesty, I know people who respect and supports you. I could have one of the people to kill the-" Catherine cuts in standing up angry.

"You will go to Hell Chapuys if you have an innocent baby killed. No babe deserves to die, especially not Mistress Boleyns son. If the boy is hurt, I will spare you no mercy" Chapuys gets up of the chair and kneels on one knee, taking Catherine's hand and kissing it.

"Forgive me gracious Majesty, I speak out of tone".

" I forgive you but you are no longer a friend of mine," Catherine tells him and points towards the door for him to leave. Chapuys leaves and leaves Catherine. She takes her mothers crucifix out a wooden box and a small bible and reads it by the fire. Hoping to forget Chapuys suggestion.

 **Review, Fav and follow and hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. Awaiting the emperor's letter

**January 25th 1531**

Baby George was as happy and healthy from his first day on earth. He and Anne moved to court on the 25th and arrived in the early evening. Henry had guards escort them to his chambers. The courtiers at court watched her walk, holding the babe in a red and gold velvet blanket.

In the shadows, William Brereton stood and silently watched Anne walk. Chapuys told Brereton that the Queen didn't want harm to happen on the babe. However, Chapuys was a loyal servant to the Emperor and Catherine and would do anything to make the world free of the witch. William returned to his chambers and open a wooden box taking out rosary beads and prayed to god, telling him of the path he was given.

 **King Henry VIII of England**

Anne stood outside the wooden door, waiting for a servant to come out and inform her the king would see her. She looked down at George who was awake and looking at the surroundings he could see. Anne smiled and kissed his head just as the chamber doors opened. Anne walked in and standing by the fire King Henry watched her curtsey while trying to hold George. He smiled at her as she walked towards him.

"I hope you are both well?" Henry asks stroking her cheek.

"Yes, your Majesty. We are both well" Anne replies "Does the court know of Georges birth?".

" A servant overheard and told the Spanish Ambassador, word spread around the whole court by the time I arrived back at court. I wrote to the Emperor of Rome, telling him about Georges birth and how it proves my marriage to Catherine is cursed. I am waiting for a response as we speak".

 **Princess Mary of Wales**

Her father's harlot has birthed a son and a healthy one. A bastard he may be but Mary was angry with why the lord hadn't granted her mother with a healthy son. Mary vowed to burn the Witch when she becomes Queen of England and make her bastard brother watch as his mother's body burns to the bone. Her thoughts were interrupted when a servant announced the arrival of the Spanish Ambassador. Chapuys entered her chambers and bowed low kissing marys hand when she held it out to him.

"My Lady Princess I am sure you have heard the terrible news," Chapuys says rising from his bow.

"Yes my'lord. The whore has birthed a son" Mary answers back. She looked out her Chambers window and prayed while holding the rosary beads in her hands.

"Your father informed your cousin of the news, telling my master that the bastard boys birth proves that God looked kindly upon Anne to carry the king's children. There has yet to be a response".

"Please tell my Lady Mother, I pray for her health and I love her. Tell my cousin of my concerns and see me when he replies" Mary tells Chapuys who nods and leaves the room bowing until the doors shut.

 **Catherine of Aragon** **(28th January 1531)**

Her husband's smile was wide with joy as he celebrated his bastard sons birth. She heard courtiers whisper while giving her glances. Her nephew has yet to reply to Henry's letter and she prays for him to still support her. Her chief Lady in waiting refilled her goblet with wine and Catherine smiled. Lady Anne was sitting by Henry holding his hand while they spoke. Catherine turned her head to the other side of the hall. Chapuys looked at her and bowed low. She nodded her head and dismissed herself from the celebration.

Arriving at her chambers, Catherine walked towards a chair near the fire and sat down. The heat warmed her body and calmed her. Her head was clear from all thoughts as she rested peacefully. She awoke by the knocking of the door, shaking her head to get rid of the tiredness in her eyes. Catherine rose from the chair and opened the door. Chapuys stood there staring at her. He followed her in and watched as she returned to the seat by the fire. He bowed and spoke.

"Your Majesty, I come bearing news from your nephew the emperor. The letter arrived just a few hours ago" handing the Queen the letter he bowed and dismissed himself. Catherine ripped open the letter and traced a finger over the writing before reading the letter.

 _ **Dear Aunt Catherine,**_

 _ **Lady Anne I have heard birthed a son for King Henry, one you**_ _**could never conceive. His Majesty writes saying that it proves that God blessed Lady Anne by carrying healthy children for him.**_ _ **True you are my fam**_ _ **ily. However**_ , _ **to make peace with the king, I shall support his marriage to Lady Anne.**_

 _ **Your Nephew Charles the Emperor of**_ _ **Rome**_

 **Terrible ending, but I will be publishing a new story tonight. If you follow me you will be receiving the notification of it.** **I know Catherines nephew will never support Anne but fanfiction so I don't care.**


	4. The killing plan and discovery

**King Henry VIII**

Henry was overjoyed, his soon to be former nephew has decided to support him in marrying Anne Boleyn. That night he held Anne in his arms, her head resting against his bare chest and his arms around her waist. The Boleyn smile across her face. In a few months, he will be free of Catherine. They will have legitimate sons and daughters. No Spanish bastards will ever take the throne.

 **Ambassador Chapuys** **(29th January 1531)**

"The Emperor agreed?" Brereton asks.

"Yes, the Queen is devastated. Her own nephew going against her and he agreed to support his Majestys marriage to Lady Anne" Chapuys answers pouring wine into his goblet.

"What about Princess Mary, does she know? Will she remain heir?" Brereton asks angrily.

"No news of that yet, but since his Majestys whore birthed a son which in the Kings eyes is a sign of god that the Queen is not his rightful wife. Who knows what he may do. The Queen still wishes for no harm to be put upon the child, neither any harm upon her husband's mistress, though I know that is not what she truly wants" Chapuys answers.

"So what do you want to see me for?".

"Do the Queen a favour and if you get caught I will promise to provide your family. The Devils spawn must die as does his follower and mistress the whore" Brereton looks at the Ambassador with eyes of confusion.

"You want me to kill them?" Chapuys nods and Brereton thinks before he answers "I shall do it. For this country, the Queen, the princess and to save the throne from being sat upon by the devil's bastards".

 **Princess Mary of Wales.**

She hated her cousin, her half brother and her Fathers whore. The emperor agreed to support Lady Anne into marrying the king. What will happen to her? Her mother, a Queen loved. Respected in Peoples eyes was to be stripped from the crown and title. She is to be sent to an estate at a time the king thinks is suitable.

She heard the door open and her maid announced the arrival of her mother. She quickly got up from the window seat and, straightened her gown. Her mother entered and Mary curtsied. She rose and looked at her mother. Her mother wore a dark blue gown covered in rubies at the bottom of the gown and the Square neckline. Her hair lay over her shoulders, upon her head was a gold crown and, around her neck was a rosary that was a gift from her mother Isabelle.

"Dear daughter, come to me and let me see you up close," Catherine said to her daughter in a gentle tone. Mary walked to her mother and looked in her gentle eyes. Catherine smiled "You will grow into such a beautiful woman" Mary smiled.

"Mother, I have heard about Cousins letter to you and father. What is to happen to me?" She asked sadly.

"I don't know my dear Mary. But whatever happens, I will always love you. Do you promise me that you will remember that you are the granddaughter of the Great Isabelle and Ferdinand?" Mary nodded and hugged her mother.

 **Lady Anne Boleyn** **(30th January 1531)**

Anne wore a blue and silver gown, her hair was hidden under a silver and black french hood, around her neck, was a diamond necklace. On her feet was dainty White heel slippers.

Walking through the empty corridors, she heard low voices talking. She walked to where the voices could be heard and saw a nearby room, with the door slightly open. Peeking through the Small gap, she saw the Spanish Ambassador Chapuys and William Brereton talking. She was going to walk away but stopped when she heard the words _'Kill the whore and the bastard'._ Anne listened carefully to each word being said.

 **Chapuys:** _Sneak into the_ _whore's chambers tonight and, smother th_ _e babe with a pillow, so nobody will hear the bastard screaming when you are killing it. Then I want you to smother the Lady Anne to death with the pillow._

 **Brereton:** _What if I get caught trying to or found in the chambers after killing them?_

 **Chapuys:** _As I have said before I will provide your family if you get executed for this._

Anne gasped quietly and ran to her chambers, closing the door and locking it. She ran over to the crib and took a sleeping George out, and held him close to her. The door handle was being twisted, before being knocked. Calming down Anne asked in a clear but worried voice.

"Who is there?".

" Anne its Mary, may I come in?" Anne unlocked the door and, opened the door, letting Mary come in, "Why was the door locked?".

" I locked it by accident" Anne answered smiling slightly. Mary sighed and looked at, Anne, straight in the eye.

"I know something happened. What's wrong?" Anne didn't answer, she stared at George who was slightly moving in her arms. Mary lifted Anne's chin slightly until their eyes met "You are my baby sister, tell me what's wrong".

" I need to leave now, I overheard the Spanish Ambassador and Ser William Brereton planning to kill George and I tonight. I am in danger, my son is too. Help me" Anne tells Mary, clutching George closer.

"Right listen to me, Anne. I will help but where would you go?".

" Please, can you help me leave for France. King Francis always liked you and I. People will probably hate me there but, they wouldn't try and harm a babe and me" Mary nods "I will bring the necessary items needed, then I'll try and leave within a few hours. Please have Madge find out when the next ship is available to take me to France. Francis will be surprised by my arrival, but he cares and will listen. His Majesty King Henry must not know" Mary gasps.

"Anne you must, he is the father of your child. He will protect you both..." Anne cuts in.

"He can't always protect me, it may break his heart for me to leave. I won't tell him, I'll leave a note" with those words Mary nodded and left the room ordering Madge to find out when the next available ship leaves for France. Anne sits at the table and writes a note to Henry. Before having a small luggage box filled with the items Anne needs. She leaves the note on the table, before leaving the court.

By the time she reached the docks, the sun began to set. She waved goodbye to Mary and, she, George, Madge and Nan left for France. She will be protected, and nobody will know about her whereabouts.

 **I published a few days ago a new story called 'Hampton court university' if you haven't read that.**

 **Please Review, Fav and follow. Until next time.**


	5. Announcement

I am keeping the stories just changing my Name to

: RobbXMargaery

Anyone who wants to do a Robb Stark and Margaery Tyrell story contact me on PM.


End file.
